


Neighborhood Watch

by perpetualmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, mentions of self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualmoose/pseuds/perpetualmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been watching his thirteen year old neighbor, Karkat for years now through his bedroom window. Years of pining has left him desperate for Karkat's presence. He doesn't realize that Karkat was just as desperate for any sort of positive attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited, and completely plotless porn. Probably slightly out of character too. Sue me. I vomited this out within an hour or so. Like, my deepest apologies for all of the mistakes, I wrote this while I was only half sentient.

OK. So, maybe you knew that it was potentially sick, and sort of more than a little bit wrong, but you were totally into him. It showed. It actually probably didn't show, but it showed more than enough to YOU when you caught yourself staring at those thick meaty thighs and the way his ass moved in those fucking tailored jeans that were slightly too tight on him. Fuck, didn't his parents know how to dress him in clothes that fit? It didn't matter, you guessed, if it was benefiting you anyway.

His name is Karkat Vantas, and he's about two years younger than you are.

He's thirteen years old, and everything you aren't.

You'd probably saw off a leg to touch him, if you were being completely honest with yourself. He's a stocky little fucker, with smooth tan skin and a thick mane of untamed black hair that would shine with brown highlights in the sun. He was a natural beauty. Nothing like you. You were all clean cut sharp edges up to your neatly trimmed and styled hair down to the way you kept your school uniform prim and pressed. It was just the way you were raised, and you just wanted something different. Something to ignite the flame you knew resided deep within your core.

Try as you might not to, you watched him. You couldn't help that you just so happened to be looking out your window when he'd come home from school. Or that one time you caught him coming out completely shirtless and unabashed as he went out to fetch the newspaper for his parents. He was chubby, but he didn't seem to be ashamed of that. You, on the other hand didn't seem to have any meat on you.

You wondered, though, if you laid on him, if he would let you. He looked so soft.

Fuck. Okay, focus.

You couldn't. Not on homework. Not right now.

All you wanted to do was look out your window and hope to catch a glimpse of him. You left the blinds open all the time, just in case. On some nights, Karkat would sit on his roof with a telescope and look at stars, and sometimes jot what you presumed was either research or his own personal thoughts down in a journal.

On those nights, you would watch intently, although you tried to seem busy, trying to keep your eyes on your computer screen should he glance your way. You wanted him to, though. You wanted him to see you looking at him, and you wanted him to know the same feeling that you got when you looked at him. You stayed away, though. For your sanity to remain intact. Or so you thought. When the doorbell rang, you didn't particularly think that much of it. It really must have been fate.

It had to have been.

Karkat was standing there. This was only the second time since you had been introduced by your parents when the both of you were in elementary school. You find yourself at a loss for words, but it doesn't really matter anyway, since he does the talking for you.

"Hey," His attitude is unabashed as ever, and he speaks to you with confidence that you wished to god you had.

"My dog wandered into your yard. I was wondering if I could go get him really fast." He says, looking you directly in the eye in a way that made you melt.

"Su-" You started, but then you halted yourself, not wanting to make your lisp blatantly obvious to him.

"I mean, yeah, go ahead." You keep it cool. Trying to impress him was futile, but you felt like you should anyway. Embarrassing yourself in front of the bane of your very being was probably going to keep you up at night anyway.

You invite him inside, and your heart is pounding. You wouldn't ever even think about trying anything with him, but having him this close to you was maddening. You lead the way to your backyard, and sure enough, there was a french bulldog pup bouncing around there, sniffing almost anything in could in it's wake. You can hear Karkat breathe a sigh of relief upon his sight.

You remember the day he got him, because you were outside helping your dad string the Christmas lights.

An early present, as presented to him by his father. You'd never seen anybody's face light up so much. All you've wanted since then was to see him smile like that again, but you haven't gotten a second glimpse of it since.

He's inside, with the dog clutched to his chest firmly before you even realize you've been lost in a memory.

Luckily, before you can say something awkward like you almost opened your mouth to do, he stops you.

"Holy shit!" One thing you hadn't known about him was that he had that kind of a mouth on him. Your eyebrows shoot up.

"I've never seen so many game consoles in my life! How can you afford all of these!?" You blink, and realize only within seconds that he's talking to you. Again, trying to keep yourself cool, you answer him truthfully.

"My mom's a doctor, and my dad's a dentist. I guess it just comes with the income."

He scoffs at you, and it takes all that you have inside you not to flinch.

"All that cash, and you still decide to live here? That's a laugh."

Without thinking, you laugh and come back with a rebuttal.

"Please, we're only staying here for the business. In this hick town? Every other bastard you see is either infected, or has fucked up teeth. It's usually both."

And then you hear Karkat laugh, and your shoulders raise with pride. His eyes crinkle when he smiles, and your heart skips a beat.

"Still, even if I was a dentist or a doctor, I still wouldn't want to live in Texas."

You nod, agreeing. It was hot, and musty, and there were bugs everywhere, even in the winter. And apparently there was nothing better to do than stare at little boys. You were real fucked up.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me get my dog."

You snap back to reality, and give him a little lopsided grin, following him from where you leaned against the table, out to the front door.

"Anytime."

Again, something else happened, and you felt like it was completely out of your control when it did.

"If you ever wanna come again, door's open."

He looks at you like you're strange, and you silently beat yourself up over it. What kind of normal, fully functional teenager invites a random kid over just because? You didn't even know why you said it.

Another strange look from over his shoulder, and he says back something you didn't expect:

"Maybe I will. Some of those consoles are pretty dusty. I should come over and have a look."

He turns back, and you laugh. You can hear him laughing with you, and you go weak in the knees.

It's a couple of months after that, and you've been bored.

All Karkat has been doing is going to and from school, and you wonder if he's forgotten about you.

Of course he has, what were you, stupid? Like he was going to give you the time of day ever.

He has no reason to.

On the first day of spring break, he takes his dog for a walk, and that's the only thing you've seen that's different from his routine.

You feel so fucking creepy for watching him so intently, especially recently. You've spoken to him once, and suddenly your pseudo voyeuristic tenancies kick into overdrive.

You close your blinds for three days.

On the last of those three days, it pours down rain, and that's strange, you think, since you're in the middle of a drought. Your parents aren't home, and it's already gloomy and dark at 4PM.

There's a knock on the door that you mistake for thunder at first.

Only the second time after it's heard do you realize that it's actually somebody pounding at the door.

You're nearly tempted to ignore it before you realize that it may be your parents, having forgotten their house key.

Your dad's temper could be pretty explosive. Turning on lights as you go due to your own paranoia, you find yourself at the front door almost five minutes after the knocking had started.

While you prepare an impromptu apology in your brain, you open the door and choke on your own breath.

Karkat is there, soaked to the bone in rain and without thinking, as you tend to just stop doing whenever Karkat is near, you let him inside.

"Dude -"

You start, looking concerned, but again, he cuts you off before you can say anything else.

"Just get me a towel." He demands.

You scowl at him, but comply anyway. moving quickly to the linen closet.

When you come back, you shove the folded guest towels into his chest, and scrunch your eyebrows expectantly at him.

"What are you looking at?"

He mumbles coldly, ruffling up his soaked hair with his towel.

"You can't just barge into somebody's house and demand towels."

But Karkat could. You just didn't want him to know that. You felt ashamed for thinking so.

"You said I could. When I came to get my dog, you said I could."

You say nothing. Not because he's right, but because he genuinely looks distressed.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here, or are you just going to stand there looking like a soggy paper bag?"

Karkat shakes his hair at you and throws the towel your way.

"Shut the fuck up, Captor."

He says weakly, but with fire in his eyes. You lick your lips.

"I'm grounded."

He mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"So? Shouldn't you be home? What if your dad comes and checks on you? You're going to get me in trouble."

You hardly cared. You wanted to kiss Karkat's dad's feet for pushing him to escape.

"So? My dad doesn't give a shit about me. He won't check up on me. He just wanted to get rid of me, so I left."

"You look like you've been walking around in the rain forever."

He doesn't answer you, and you grimace.

After a moment of silence between the two of you,

"Where's your room?" He asks.

That's the moment you knew you were more than fucked.

Upon entering, Karkat is on his knees, looking at the various games you kept in your shelf, and you could feel your heart thudding in your chest as you watch him from the door frame.

He looks back at you with those intense hazel eyes, and you swallow thickly.

"You are a fucking god." He says, excited, and you blush.

"What?"

"You still play N64 games?"

He beams, and you're losing it.

"Sometimes."

"Dude! I've been looking everywhere for one of these."

He's holding a cartage, and falling to his back on your floor, wet hair dampening the hardwood.

You can't see the game, but you can't bring yourself to care in favor of watching the way his sweater sticks to his skin.

"Fuck you, you have to let me borrow it."

He's smiling, and his tone is joking, but you walk over to your bed and plop down.

"Go ahead. You can take the whole set if you want. I don't really play those games anymore."

"No way!"

Yes way. Anything to see him smile like that. Then he sets the cartage down and begins to wander around your room, reminding you of a curious animal. You chuckle behind your hand, and he shoots you a glare for it, to which you raise both your hands defensively at.

"Are you looking for anything in particular, or are you just dead set on stealing everything I own?"

He rolls his eyes at you and peers out your blinds, snickering to himself. Probably because he doesn't have to be home. You snicker to yourself because he's right here, laughing with you, and spending time with you.

"Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Ok, now this kid was deliberately torturing you. You take a breath that you disguise as a sigh, and roll your eyes behind your glasses.

"I guess..."

He huffs at you, noticing your attitude.

"Well, you'd ask for clothes too if you were more soaked than the floor in a public bathroom."

"Calm down, I said it was fine."

"No,"

He scowls as you look through your drawers, and you shoot a sarcastic smile back at him over your shoulder.

"You said, 'I guess', like it was such a fucking burden on you. It's not like I'm asking you to wipe my ass or some shit!"

Turning back, you toss a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at him.

"Just quit flipping your shit and put these on, jesus christ!" You shout playfully, a smirk teasing at the corners of your lips.

Though he tries to hide it, Karkat smiles back at you, and begins stripping.

To which you nearly choke on your own breath for the second time that night.

"You're changing in here?" You ask, your tone startled.

With his sweater halfway up his torso and his back to you, he gives you another look over his shoulder like you're strange.

"Well, I don't see you leading me to the bathroom? So, yeah, I'm changing in here. What the hell's your problem?"

Again, he begins stripping, and you fucking die inside.

Obviously he was just used to changing in a locker room or something like that. He wasn't doing this on purpose. He couldn't have been.

Once his shirt was gone, his pants were gone too, and you couldn't tear your eyes away. You noticed goosebumps on his legs from the chill of being bare, and he shakes his hair out absentmindedly as he steps out of his jeans. Rain water from his hair was dripping down his neck, to the base of his spine, and your eyes followed it all the way down until it stopped at the elastic of his boxers.

The fabric there was soaked too, and you could see the curve of his ass underneath.

You lick your dry lips, and try to keep your breathing steady, and your cock down from where it was twitching and hardening in your pants. What you felt was a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and fear. And then, too soon, and still void of most of his clothing, Karkat turns around, already in the middle of another sentence.

"Hey, I know it's kinda weird, but do you have any boxers I could borrow too?"

He's as unashamed of his sentence as he is of his body. You, on the other hand, are completely mortified, and you're sure if it doesn't show with the way you tried to sloppily hide the tent in your jeans, it definitely shows in your face.

"...Were you watching me?"

You don't answer.

He stares at you, eyes narrowed.

Your heart is racing, and you can't bring yourself to look at him anymore.

"You were fucking watching me."He accuses.

Then you hear him laugh in a disbelieving manner.

"You got HARD from WATCHING me."

You blew it.

You completely blew it.

And then he approaches you, and you still don't look up.

You're blushing so hard, and you're sure it's obvious with how pale your skin is.

You can feel it in the tips of your ears.

You have been caught.

And of course he'd find out right away.

You wanted to die.

"Sollux." He says, and you don't answer.

"Sollux. Dude."

You look up, finally, hearing the smile in his voice.

He's gloating, and you're still embarrassed. He almost looks uncertain in himself, and your breathing has gone heavy.

You want to apologize, but you can't.

"You like me, don't you?"

Again you say nothing, which only confirms his answer, and he begins snickering.

"Holy shit!"

"You don't care?" You finally speak, embarrassed out of your skull as you do. You avert your eyes.

"Care? I don't even know WHAT to think!"

He breaks out in laughter again, and you run a hand through your hair, not having the heart to tell him to leave.

"So, what, you want to have sex with me?" He asks, his tone disbelieving again.

He's making a fool out of you, and you bite the inside of your cheek.

"Let me see it, Sollux!"

And then you look at him, and his pleased face.

"See what?"

You flinch, hearing how raspy your voice sounds, like you're about to cry.

"What do you mean, 'see what'?" He mocks you, stepping closer.

"Your dick. Show me your dick. You got hard for me, didn't you?"

You swallow, and stare him down with your eyes narrowed.

"Just let me see. I'll show you mine. That'd get you off, wouldn't it?"

You stare in disbelief, and he rolls his eyes at you.

"Just let me see. What, do you need me to prove it to you?"

Your eyes widen as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Again, you can't tear your eyes away, even though you manage to back yourself into a corner as you try to scoot away from him on your bed.

Your breath comes out harsh and uneven. You are completely convinced that you are going to die.

"Isn't this what you want?" He asks, totally and completely pleased with himself.

You can feel the way his knee sinks into his mattress, and then the rest of his weight all at once. Karkat crawls over to you, looking at you with deep intensity in his eyes.

Once he's near enough his knuckles graze against your cock encased in your jeans, and you groan deep within the back of your throat. He smiles up at you, and you're dead.

"I've always wanted to do this."

Do what? Have sex? Touch you personally? Touch anybody? You couldn't even bring yourself to attempt a sentence at this point, your eyes fixated on him.

Karkat grows impatient with you, and begins unbuttoning your jeans himself. You'd be convinced that this was a dream if you couldn't feel the pinpricks of your skin getting goosebumps at the feeling of him being so close. You can feel every tooth of your zipper coming undone like the last of your sanity as he manages to pry your jeans off of you.

"Karkat."

You say in a weak voice, and he looks up at you eagerly.

Much like he did to his own, Karkat's fingers slip underneath the waist of your boxers and pull them down. Your dick is so fucking hard. You can see his eyes light up in a way that they shouldn't, and your cock twitches just from that. He smiles.

"How long did you like me for, Sollux? You fucking creep. That's why you said I could come back anytime, huh? So we could do this."

He sounds so sure of himself, and your jaw drops open as you watch him.

"Fuck." You hiss as his lips wrap around the head of your penis. He's still looking at you, and you gulp at the way he looks so pleased with himself.

He swirls his tongue around it, and the tip dips into your slit, and you buck your bony hips up at it.

His mouth is so hot and wet, you want to bury yourself deeper into it. He takes you a little bit deeper, and looks back up at you for your approval. You rest your hand on his head and moan, rubbing at his scalp in reassurance.

It occurs to you that Karkat Vantas may be a thirteen year old boy who watches a lot of pornography.

You've learned more about him than you ever would have hoped to in just two days of speaking to him rather than years of peeping at him behind glass. With your cock buried as deep as he dares inside his mouth, Karkat begins swirling his tongue around you with naive enthusiasm, and your toes are curling.

A trail of his saliva leaks out around his lips, and he strokes the base of your cock that he couldn't reach, his spit lubricating it.

When he pulls off, he sighs against it, looking up at you as he continues to jerk you, keeping you painfully rigid.

"Are we going to fuck, Sollux?"

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

How were you just supposed to answer that? Your glasses slip down the bridge of your nose a little bit as you stare at him, completely and utterly fucking stupefied.

"I-"

You sincerely cannot find the words to answer him, and he laughs at you. This kid is fucking laughing at you. Never would you have ever imagined in any of your deepest fantasies would he be the one taking advantage of you. You were always the one taking advantage of him, and it made you sick with guilt afterwards.

"You want to, don't you? You wanna fuck me."

He says as he begins licking up your cock again like he needed the taste. You moan.

"Just do whatever you want with me."

You swallow, and nod, and he lets go of your dick completely, leaving it standing. When you get up, he laughs and lays back at the bed, staring at you with determination and high expectations. You lick your lips. You can't believe this is actually happening. You can feel his eyes on every inch of you as he watches you strip off your shirt. On your knees before him, you kneel in between his legs and blush as you begin kissing down his thick, tan thighs. The dark and light contract of both your skin is stunning, and you look up at him when he moans.

"Your eyes..."

He gasps, biting his lips.

You're so excited. He actually wants this. He's looking at you. You suckle at a spot on his thigh, leaving a light mark before you begin kissing down again. His cock is a little bit smaller than yours, but it's still thick. Your lips stretch around it, and you moan when he does. He tastes so good. It's a flavor so utterly like him. Salty and spicy with the tang of his sweat and rain water.

You suck him down all the way, and he twists on your bed, clutching your sheets as you drive him into ecstasy. He's watching you work, his jaw dropped open as he breathes heavily. You suck him hungrily, greedily even, loving the way the weight of his cock drags across your tongue, and you kiss down it when you pull off, taking his balls into your mouth.

You can feel his back arch, and the way his groan rumbles out of his chest as you roll his sac with your tongue. With your hands underneath his hips you prop him up, and he gasps in surprise as your tongue grazes against his entrance. You lick against it with the flat of your tongue, and that's when his hands shoot to your head, his fingers burying in your hair as you eat him out. With a whine, you can't tell if Karkat is torn between shoving your face into him more, or pulling you away completely. You throw caution to the wind, and let your tongue prod his hole, to which he whimpers at. You let the tip swirl and tease around the rim and lick flat across it before it presses inside just barely.

He squirms and moves his hips against you, and that only makes you work at his ass harder. You've dreamed of this. You've wanted to taste him for so long. You switch between lapping at him and prodding your tongue inside for a while, letting him relax underneath you. By the time you pull back, he's breathless, looking down at you. You smile up at him, and he moans at you, bucking his hips. You can see the way his cock dribbles a little bit of pre against his stomach, and you bite your lip.

"Just fucking do something!"

He orders you, and you breathe out. You search your bedside table and find a tub of aloe vera.

"It's gonna feel cold, alright?"

You tell him breathlessly, and he scowls at you, spreads his legs wider.

"Then you better fucking warm it up!"

You try your best to do as he says, but your cock is desperate, and you're growing impatient. You don't want to split him open, though. He gasps when your cold fingers start rubbing at his hole again, but he moves his hips against you, biting his lip.

"Fuuuuck,"

He curses, hand coming down to squeeze at his cock to alleviate the pressure. One of your long fingers sinks into him, and he squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling. You watch him intently, fucking him with your one finger steadily as you lick your lips, hungry for him again. You stretch him as best as you can with the first finger, and add a second, his ass stretching nicely to accommodate you.

You groan when he begins moving to fuck himself down on your fingers. He watches you watch him, and you're tearing yourself apart trying to find what you want to focus on the most. His eyes are intoxicating, and they stare at you with genuine need, but you want to keep your eyes on what he's doing, since he's obviously just doing it to please you. And please you it does. He opens his mouth a little wider to moan, and you do the same, loving the way he's grinding himself down onto your fingers so eagerly. When you add a third, he yelps, elated as you continue to fuck him a little harder this time.

He's probably done this do himself before, you ponder as you slip your fingers out of his tight ass.

He whines when your fingers leave him, and he begins bucking his hips. He squeezes at his cock again as he watches you slick up yours with the cold aloe.

You flinch at it and shiver when you realize that he's looking at you. He smiles. Once you're lined up to him, he looks at you expectantly. When you lean down to kiss him, he lets out a hum, clearly pleased as you push yourself into him. You sink in all the way, and his legs tighten around you. Even though you're older, you feel so small compared to him and how brawny he is.

You're so thin, and he's so thick.

You don't waste your time in thinking about appearances though, because your lips are attached to Karkat's and your cock is buried so deep inside him, you feel like you're going to go feral at any moment.

You begin to thrust into him, your lips still on his, and he moans against them as he grinds down into you, feeling how much you filled him out. His walls squeeze around you so tight, and you're afraid that you're hurting him before he mumbles into your kiss, 'Harder', and you comply.

He cries out, and you can feel him convulse under you in pleasure, his lips moving frantically and with inexperience against yours. He sobs, and his hand moves down to his thick cock again. It's leaking desperately, and you moan needily when you realize that you're the cause of that. He shuts his eyes when he begins stroking himself off, letting you fuck him hard. You watch the way you slip in and out of him slickly, and the friction is driving you crazy

. He squeezes around you tight and starts shaking again, starting at his thighs around you. Thick ropes of his cum shoot out to land over your chest and on his stomach. He's still quivering as you continue to pound into him, feeling yourself get close.

Even though he's completely spent, Karkat still responds to you, grinding down into you as you move faster, your skin slapping together roughly as you drive into him. You're pretty sure you can hear your groan bounce off the walls of your spacious room when you finally cum inside him, your hips pressed up taut to the backs of his thighs.

Breath harsh and unsteady, you pull out of him, watching as a trail of your sticky cum follows you and leaks out onto your previously clean bed sheets.

Karkat smiles up at you, glowing.

"So can I spend the night?"

Karkat Vantas has completely and utterly destroyed you. You would never forgive him for it.

You smirk down at him, absolutely sure you look just as sated.

"Sure thing, KK."

You don't mind a bit.


End file.
